Tragédies
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Une série de drabbles dans le style tragique.
1. Pluie

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici une série de drabbles (encore), que j'ai depuis longtemps.**

**Je la poste en attendant d'écrire sur mes autres fanfictions dont la partie II d"Amour Tragique" (bientôt).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Thème I : Pluie.**

**Couple : KandaXLavi.**

La nuit venait de doucement prendre possession du ciel. Le silence régnait en maître sur la Congrégation, seulement troublé par la pluie qui s'abattait avec fracas sur l'imposant édifice.

Adossé à sa fenêtre, Kanda regardait la pluie s'écrasait sans discontinue sur ses vitres. Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil, la pluie lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Lui rappelait douloureusement, que la seule personne qui avait réussi à faire battre son coeur de pierre, que la personne qu'il attendait, chaque soir, jamais plus ne viendrait, avec son magnifique sourire, son oeil unique couleur émeraude pétillant de malice et d'un amour profond et sincère.

Il haïssait autant la pluie qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Il pleuvait quand Lavi lui déclara ses sentiments, des sentiments qu'il croyait non partagés. Kanda lui prouva le contraire. Insensible à la pluie qui tombait sur eux.

Leur premier baiser échangé avait le goût de la pluie. Elle bénit leur union, le début de leur relation, le début d'un bonheur que Kanda ne méritait pas et qui se finit dans le sang.

Le beau Kendoka, ouvrit sa fenêtre, insensible à la pluie qui commençait doucement à s'insinuer sur son corps à moitié dénudé. La pluie effaçait les larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

Des brides lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs de ce jour maudit.

_Une pluie violente qui ne s'arrête pas de tomber. _

_Des cris de douleurs qui s'élèvent au loin. _

_Une voix qu'il connaît trop bien. _

_Il s'élance vers ses hurlements qui lui déchirent le coeur mais cette maudite eau entrave ses mouvements. _

_Un corps qui chute dans la terre boueuse. _

_Du sang...encore du sang...partout sur le corps de son aimé que la pluie fait lentement disparaître. _

_Un regard vif et plein d'amour se pose sur lui avant de devenir vitreux._

_La bataille est finie, tous se réjouissent sauf lui. _

_Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. _

_La pluie redouble d'intensité comme pour se joindre à sa souffrance, à son desespoir._

_Un ange venait de rejoindre le Paradis sous une pluie de sang._

Maintenant, Lavi n'est plus là. Son coeur est de nouveau froid. Il regarde au loin, de la pluie, de la pluie à perte de vue. Une pluie emplie de souffrance.

Doucement, Kanda sent une larme dévalait sa joue, il l'essuie d'un geste brusque. Il ne pleure pas, c'est seulement la pluie. Il ne sait pas comment pleurer. Il a oublié comment faire. Il a oublié le jour où Lavi cessa d'exister

Il est redevenu l'être froid, insensible et détestable, d'avant. L'être qui souriait, qui aimait passionnément son amant est mort.

Et jamais plus il ne pourra revenir.

Car, il est mort avec un ange.

Il est mort une nuit pluvieuse .

Et cette nuit là, la pluie avait le goût du sang et du desespoir.

**Fin.**

**Thème II : Lune.**

**Si vous avez des thèmes à proposer, vous pouvez sinon il n'y aura que 5 drabbles (peut-être d'autres plus tard mais, il est probable que non).**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez =)**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Lune

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le deuxième drabble =)**

**Je posterais une fois par semaine.**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Thème II : Lune.**

**Couple : TykiXAllen.**

La douce Lune éclairait de ses rayons spectrals, un couple étroitement enlacé.

Deux âme-soeurs vouées à s'aimer, à se blesser, à se détruire, tôt ou tard. Ennemis de toujours, leur amour fut impossible au moment même, où il naquit dans leurs coeurs, s'épanouissant comme une jeune pousse pour devenir une magnifique fleur écarlate, appelée Amour.

On peut apercevoir, sous la lumière fantomatique de la Lune, la silhouette de l'un des amants secouait de violents sanglots, tenant dans ses bras son compagnon, semblant dormir d'un sommeil profond...mais ce ne sont pas les bras de Morphée qu'il a rejoins mais l'étreinte glacée de la Mort.

Allen ne peut cesser ses pleurs déchirants, dont seule en est témoin la Lune, si chère à son coeur. Elle représentait une lueur d'espoir, dans la noirceur de ce monde qui le rejetait. Puis doucement, elle devint une présence bienveillante, au-dessus de lui, lors de ses étreintes passionnées avec Tyki, où il oubliait tout hormis son Amour.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne représente plus que le vide intense qui prit place dans le coeur brisé de l'Enfant de la Lune.

Allen ne sait comment réagir à la perte de son aimé.

Si seulement...Si seulement...il avait...écouté son coeur au lieu de suivre sa raison...rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...maintenant, il devait en payer le prix fort.

Un prix bien élevé, beaucoup trop élevé. Il devra désormais vivre avec sa souffrance.

Il devra vivre...avec sa Trahison... La Lune sera un rappel constant de son geste, qui mit un point final à son histoire amour.

Il avait préféré une parodie de famille, à un amour véritable et absolu. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Le jeune Exorciste déposa délicatement son amant, près de lui, sur le sol. Son défunt compagnon, qui même dans la mort, gardait son petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres et sa beauté naturelle.

Allen se prit la tête entre ses mains et il pleura encore et encore, ses pleurs faisaient ressortir toute sa douleur, son desespoir face à la mort du seul être qui l'ait jamais vraiment aimé.

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux argentés sur ses petites mains tremblantes, il écarquilla ses yeux embués de larmes et hurla à s'en casser la voix.

L'Astre lunaire teinta le ciel de sang, déployant ses rayons écarlates sur le monde. La Lune sait le crime qu'il a commis et ne peut le laisser oublier, alors que c'est la seule chose qu'il demande.

Ses mains sont pleines de sang, son corps tout entier est maculé de sang...de son sang...tué de ses propres mains...pour rester avec eux, ses traîtres d'amis.

Il se souvient de l'horrible sensation de son épée transperçant Tyki, de son regard surpris, puis blessé lorsqu'il reconnut son assassin. du sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, qui s'étirait en un sourire, de ses yeux se voilant signe que sa fin est proche et de son corps qui s'écroulait au sol. C'était le fin. Allen venait de perdre son âme-soeur, il venait de le tuer.

Le Jeune Exorciste veut oublier tout cela, alors sous la Lune qui le veille depuis sa naissance, il met fin à ses jours. Allen se colle au corps sans vie du Noah qui lui vola son coeur, avant que la Grande Faucheuse ne vienne le chercher mettant fin à ses tourments.

La Lune redevient lumineuse, faisant disparaître ses rayons couleurs sang.

Les deux amants sont de nouveaux enlacés mais cette fois-ci pour l'éternité, veillait par la Lune bienveillante, pleurant son enfant mort.

La vie éphémère de son protégé venait de prendre fin, tandis que la sienne était éternelle, elle portera son chagrin et le souvenir de son enfant à jamais.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Sucreries

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le IIIe drabbles =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne ****lecture !**

* * *

**Thème III : Sucreries.**

**Couple : KandaXAllen.**

Kanda n'avait jamais aimé les bonbons ou plutôt ils étaient trop sucrés pour qu'il puisse les apprécier. Rien que de se rappeler de la première sucrerie qu'il mangea et qu'il recracha aussitôt, le faisait grimacer de dégoût, à chaque fois. Surtout que le goût restait longtemps sur le palet.

Alors pourquoi mangeait-il un harlequin, en fermant les yeux, appréciant que le bonbon fonde sur sa langue, que le goût sucré envahisse sa bouche, lui tirant un sourire de bonheur et de tristesse à la fois ?

Mais surtout pourquoi des sillons de larmes se formaient-ils sur ses joues, en le prenant ?

Le Japonais ne pouvait pas faire autrement, surtout maintenant...maintenant qu'_il_ n'était plus, qu'_il_ perdit la vie en sauvant Miranda...il ne voulait pas oublier, oublier _Son_ Allen, oublier la saveur sucré de ses baisers.

La première fois qu'il avait embrassé Allen, après que les deux amoureux se soient déclarés leurs flammes, le Kendoka avait remarqué que les lèvres et la langue de son futur amant avaient le goût du chocolat et pour la première fois, il trouva cela délicieux. Puis d'autres baisers vinrent, jours après jours, certains avaient un goût de caramels, d'autres le goût fruité des sucettes ou des harlequins que mangeaient son chéri à longueur de journée. Kanda devint accro à son aimé et par la même occasion à ses baisers, seul chose sucré, qu'il appréciait.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il essayait de retrouver la saveur particulière des baisers de son défunt compagnon, par l'intermédiaire des sucreries qu'adoraient le Blandinet. Il faisait cela pour revivre une dernière fois une baiser sucré de son amant...pour effacer à tout jamais le goût du dernier baiser qu'ils échangèrent lorsque la vie le quitta, un baiser sanglant, un baiser de Mort, où le sang et le désespoir se mêlaient.

Mais malgré toute ses tentatives, jamais il ne pourra retrouver la même sensation, la même saveur que les baisers passionnés que lui donnaient son compagnon.

Car dans les baisers sucrés de son amoureux, une chose manquera toujours, une chose que seul Allen pouvait y mettre...son amour pur et sincère pour son beau Brun nommé Kanda

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Rouge

**Bonjour à tous !**

** Voici le IV chapitre =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Thème IV : Rouge.**

**Couples : KandaXAllen.**

** KandaXLavi. **

Un rire hystérique sortit de sa bouche, tandis qu'une joie perverse prenait place en lui. Allen se délectait de tout ce rouge autour de lui, de tout ses corps qui jonchaient le sol, le maculant d'un rouge vif à l'odeur métallique, le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs corps leur ôtant peu à peu la vie, le rendait tellement extatique.

Il aimait cela, plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre et surtout il aimait ce Rouge qui giclait sur lui quand il prenait la vie d'un simple inconnu, croisait au hasard quand ses envies de sang, ce sang d'une belle couleur écarlate le prenait d'un coup.

Il aimait le Rouge.

Rouge comme la passion q'il voua, Jadis, à Kanda.

Rouge comme le sang qu'il versa pour montrer la Haine qu'il ressentit et qu'il ressentait toujours pour lui.

Kanda, cet être si beau et si merveilleux, qui le trompa avec Lavi. Le Japonais ne lui donna même pas la raison de cette trahison...il le regarda juste froidement avant de dire que tout était fini. Son coeur saigna quand le Kendoka lui dit qu'il ne ressentait plus que du dégoût pour lui et qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Alors Allen entra dans une colère noire et se vengea. Il commença par Lavi, prenant son temps, faisant couler son sang avec joie, le faisant souffrir autant que lui souffrait, par sa faute avant de le poignardait, encore et encore, répandant son sang d'une belle couleur pourpre sur ses mains, son visage, ses cheveux, tout cela en riant comme un dément.

Puis tous les membres de la Congrégation y passèrent, sans aucune pitié, une mer de sang se forma aux pieds d'Allen, qui continuait de rire ne s'arrêtant pas. Puis sans signe avant coureur, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sa colère retomba, il ne lui restait plus que le desespoir. Il regarda autour de lui.

Rouge. Rouge. Encore du Rouge. Toujours du Rouge.

Mais, malgré ses larmes de desespoir, son rire résonnait encore. Sans doute la folie venait-elle de le prendre dans ses filets ou peut-être avait-elle été toujours là attendant le moment propice pour se montrer ?

Le Symbiotique partit sans un regard en arrière, sans un regard pour se carnage sanglant qu'il venait de commettre.

Un carnage que Kanda verrait, en rentrant de mission. Sa punition pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné, pour l'avoir trompé, trahi. Sa punition pour avoir piétiné son coeur de la pire des façons.

Et lorsqu'ils se reverront, Allen pourra se délecter de son visage ravagé par la douleur, car il en était sur son ancien compagnon le poursuivra pour se venger tout ses êtres morts par sa main, pour venger Lavi, son amant.

Mais pour l'instant, il parcourait le monde, tuant des personnes au hasard de ses rencontres.

Allen faisait cela attendant avec impatience sa dernière rencontre avec Kanda, celle qui mettra fin à sa vie par un dernier meurtre sanglant, rouge comme son amour passionnel bafoué. Rouge comme le sang de tout les innocents tuaient par la faute de Kanda. Rouge comme le sang qui quittera son corps et qui mettra fin à sa vie de souffrance et de désespoir mêlée à sa folie sanglante.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
